


It Doesn't Matter

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Early Work, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is abandoned by Yami and now nothing seems to matter. Angst, and lots of it. NOT a happy fic. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

_Yugi- I'm leaving Colorado now, heading north. I've almost made it to every state in America now. I've just gotta cut through Oregon, check out the Space Needle in Seatle, and then take this Alaskan cruise I saw an ad for. I met this awesome guy named Andrew in Colorado, who's taking the same cruise, so we agreed to travel together till then. Say hi to everyone for me! Hope you're well. -Love, Yami_

Yugi pinned the postcard on the wall behind the counter with all the others. Yami had sent him a postcard for every state or country he visited over the past year. They now filled the entire wall behind the game shop counter. Pictures from Australia, South America, the Middle East, the United States, and most of Europe papered the wall, reminding Yugi of the man who should be there.

When Grandpa died the summer after high school, Yugi took over the game shop instead of going to college as he had planned. Yugi hated being trapped there, but he knew Yami had it worse, still trapped within the body of another. Ishizu and Malik were working on a way to give the yamis their own bodies, but hadn't been successful so far. Every time the results were only temporary. That winter, Yugi ventured to tell the older spirit how he felt about him and was delighted when Yami returned his love. They spent a wonderful year and a half together. Yugi was finally happy.

And then Ishizu found the spell. It gave the yamis their own bodies, free from their host. And they were permanent, unlike the ones the spirits had tried in the past. Yami finally got his own body, and Yugi was thrilled for his lover. Until Yami decided to leave. He wanted to see the modern world. He wanted his freedom. It was only for a year at most, Yami said, and then he'd be back in Japan and would stay with Yugi forever.

Willing to do anything to see his love so happy, Yugi let Yami go on his journey, even as his own heart was breaking. The year dragged on and on until today. The last day. Yami promised to be home by today. And instead of his Yami, Yugi received a postcard saying he had met an awesome man. As he remembered those words, Yugi felt his heart breaking completely.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Yugi closed the shop early and went home, ignoring the ringing phone when the caller ID identified the Kaibas. Yugi didn't want to talk to Seto and Joey right now. His eyes swept over the house, which he had cleaned and decorated for Yami's return. But Yami wasn't coming home. He had found someone better. Holding back tears, Yugi curled up on his bed with a bottle of sleeping pills and his only picture of him and Yami together, taken just before his love left. Without Yami, Yugi wasn't a light, he wasn't anything.

\---

"So I met this old guy named Andrew-he's about 70 years old- and he was hitching his way to Alaska too. He doesn't work over the summer and he said that during that time he's a `professional hobo.' He was awesome! He knew all these old stories about everything." Yami chuckled. "And lots of dirty jokes. But he was a great guy." Yami and Joey were sitting in the Kaiba game room drinking cokes while Yami told the blonde about his adventures. Joey was about to respond when Seto opened the door and interrupted.

"Yugi's not answering the phone. He might be working late." He reported.

"Can we try the game shop then? I want to surprise him." Yami asked, face alight at the prospect of seeing his Yugi soon.

"Of course." Seto tried both numbers repeatedly, but Yugi never answered.

Yami was beginning to get worried, but Joey hurried to reassure him. "Yug's been dying for you to get back. He'll be totally surprised that we picked you up early. He's probably just shopping or something."

"Thanks Joey." Yami smiled. He couldn't wait to see Yugi's smile again.

After an hour with no word from Yugi, all three men were getting nervous. Yami sighed and looked around at the decorations filling Seto's game room. "Well, I wanted to surprise Yugi with all this, but maybe I should just go home to wait for him there." He said softly.

"No problem." Joey said. "We'll take you home, won't we Seto?" His husband nodded and led the way to his corvette. The ride to Yugi and Yami's was mostly silent until they pulled up to the house.

"That's weird, the lights are all on." Joey said.

Yami opened the front door and dropped his duffle bag in the hallway. "Yugi! I'm back!" he called out. There was no response. He peeked in the living room and saw decorations, but no Yugi, so he headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Yugi lay on the bed, holding their picture, but something was wrong. In a second Yami was at his love's side, feeling his too-cool forehead. "Yugi, love?" He asked, panic rising. Yugi didn't move and as Yami shifted to see him better, he finally saw the bottle on the bedside table. "No, Yugi! No!" he sobbed, climbing onto the bed to shake the smaller man. "Yugi!"

He dimly heard Seto on his phone and Joey saying something, but Yami couldn't tear his eyes away from the tear-streaked face of his Yugi. "Aibou?" he whispered. No. it couldn't be. Without his light, he would be swallowed in darkness. He was nothing without his Yugi.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Tada, a random ficklet I though up at four this morning, listening to this song from the Buffy soundtrack. Great song, it just made me think of an abandoned Yugi.
> 
> **It Doesn't Matter **  
> Alison Krauss  
> It doesn't matter what I want  
> It doesn't matter what I need  
> It doesn't matter if I cry  
> Don't matter if I bleed  
> You've been on a road  
> Don't know where it goes or where it leads  
> It doesn't matter what I want  
> It doesn't matter what I need  
> If you've made up your mind to go  
> I won't beg you to stay  
> You've been in a cage  
> Throw you to the wind you fly away  
> It doesn't matter what I want  
> It doesn't matter what I need  
> It doesn't matter if I cry  
> Don't matter if I bleed  
> Feel the sting of tears  
> Falling on this face you've loved for years


End file.
